


Mid-Morning Call

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Might go somewhere, Shipping, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy receives some news from her parents. Things develop from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started one morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote out when I was bored. Thought I might put it up here. Just as an option to browsers, if people like it... Who knows?

Judy dragged her eyelids open, pupils rolling up to hide in the darkness of her eye sockets. By sheer force of will, she dragged then back down and forwards, slowly brining her focus to bear on the sole object of her frustrations. Extending a leaden arm, she closed her stuff fingers around her phone, her joints popping as she brought the device to her ear. Filtered sunlight worked its way into her brain, slowly unlocking the mental gears within.

"Hello?" Judy croaked, limbering up her vocal cords.

"Heya, Jude, what's been shaking?" Her father's optimism drove itself through her ears and twisted her mental dials to eleven. Judy was jerked awake, the shrieking of her uncooperative body shunted to the back of her mind.

"H-Hey! Dad! This is... unexpected!" She dragged her reserves of cheer out of storage, putting on a familiar facade.

"I know, but your father and I have some news!" Bonnie interjected.

"We couldn't wait to tell you!" Judy glanced over at the digital display, which proudly displayed ten thirty in the morning, as it had every day since she first saw it. Cheap, but reliable.

"So what's going on?" Judy tried her best to sound alert.

"Well dear, you know how Jamis just graduated?"

"I remember him trying to cross carrots with horseradishes." Judy admitted to laughing at him for that one.

"Yes, I think we all remember how that ended up, but your father and I have been talking to him,"

"And you're always telling us how great it is over there,"

"And we really have been expanding our horizons these past few years,"

"And we want to go to visit you next week while Jamis takes care of the farm!" Judy's father burst out. She admired that he'd managed to contain himself, his self-control had obviously drastically improved while she was gone. Judy felt a gear slip in her head.

"Oh! Sure! That sounds... just super!"

"See Bonnie, told you she'd be fine with it!"

"Yes, yes Stu."

"So, umm, when are you guys coming in?"

"We were thinking next Thursday, if that's fine?"

"Yeah, that's great, but I've got to work Thursday and Friday." Judy's slipping mind found purchase.

"Oh, we understand honey, Stu and I are excited to go sightseeing as well."

"We've got a slick hotel lined up, a list of places, Zootopia here we come!" Judy had expected her father to be more reserved, but then again time changed all things. Judy thought this change was probably for the better.

"That's great to hear, I'm sure you guys will have a great time." She smiled.

"I'm looking forwards to it, dear." Bonnie replied. "Now, let me have a look at my daughter before we go."

Judy's heart warmed as the manipulated the touchscreen, pushing back her fur and hoping she didn't look too bedraggled. 

"There your are- oh, we didn't mean to wake you." Apparently she looked bedraggled enough. 

"That's another thing we can do in Zootopia, Bon, sleep in!" Her father gave a mock gasp, Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

"As much as I would love to keep talking, we have to go meet Jamis."

"But we'll have plenty of time to talk soon!"

"We love you!"

"Love you too, guys." Judy placed the phone back down on the table, glad her parents hadn't noticed the change in scenery. She turned to snuggle deeper into Nick's fur.

"Well aren't we in a mess?" He grumbled.

"Shush. I need my snuggles." Judy pressed her forehead into his chest.

"Sure thing, Carrots."


	2. And continued to the next day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bogo has a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, I wrote a little more! Maybe I'll write more again! I mean, I've _almost?_ got a plot going!

"So, should I warn everyone about your parents?" Nick said, buttoning up his shirt. "Maybe put up some flyers?" He took a step back, stapling up an imaginary paper. "If seen, do not approach, known to be armed with high voltage weaponry. Yeah, that'll do it."

Judy rolled her eyes, pinning her badge to her uniform. The polished points gathered balls of golden light at their tips, tiny points of radiance under the morning sun. Nick's paws were a blur, deftly knotting his tie around his collar, tolerating the charcoal accessory with the knowledge he could break out his more bold ties on the weekend, if only to irritate Judy. Admiring himself in the mirror, he locked eyes with Judy's reflection, allowing a smirk to slide across his face.

"Officer Hopps... We meet again." Nick twirled on the spot, crossing the gap between them. "What would Judy say if she saw us like this?" He blew a puff of air into her sensitive ear.

"Well, _Officer_ Hopps says we're going to be late." She made her way towards the front door of the apartment. Pausing, she looked back to a pouting Nick. "But _Judy_ says that there might be enough time to pick up more coffee on the way." The grin returned to Nick's face as he unfolded his sunglasses, following Judy into the hall. "In that case, _Nicholas_ wanted me to tell you he might cook dinner tonight."

"Judy would like that."

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Wilde, Hopps," Bogo peered at them over the top of his glasses, "you'll be patrolling downtown, and will be available to backup Wolford if his operation goes awry." The partners nodded determinedly. Stowing his glasses, Bogo turned towards the door. "Dismissed." 

Hopping down from the chair, the two waited for the larger mammals to pass by in a flurry of noise and vibration. Bogo kept the door open for them, his keen gaze tracking them across the floor. Waiting until the last possible moment, he called.

"Wilde, Hopps, a moment." Judy immediately reversed her direction, while Nick took half a second to unfreeze his muscles, assuming a relaxed demeanour.

"Yes Chief?"

Bogo leafed through the documents on his clipboard, finding a generic white document.

"I'd like you two to consider participating in upcoming ZPD school visits." Bogo handed them the paper. It was a flier from a local primary school, advertising a police visit in big block letters, decorated with various police-related pieces of clip-art. Nick chuckled.

"Sure looks sophisticated, I feel like I'd be underdressed." Judy just rolled with her partner's snark. It was easier that way.

"Although it may look daunting to you, Wilde, I assure you if you keep to the script, there shouldn't be a problem. Just let them operate the sirens afterwards and you'll be the talk of the schoolyard for the next week." Nick thought the rabbit next to him may have squealed, but at frequencies beyond even his hearing. "We feel that children will listen to you two especially. Goodness know it's all I hear from my nephews, always going on about the 'amazing' Officer Hopps and her fox companion..." Bogo's gaze shifted to Nick's partner. "Officer Hopps, do you need help?" Judy snapped to alertness, back from her daydreams.

"We'll do it!" She beamed, making Bogo feel like retreating to his office to escape the sickeningly pure enthusiasm she radiated.

"Excellent. Now, Wolford needs you. Dismissed." Turning his back on the two, Bogo mentally reviewed his list of tasks for the day. Back in the corridor, Judy was still in danger of igniting herself with the intensity of her glee. Nick raised an eyebrow at the bunny as she punched the air excitedly.

"I thought you'd rather chase criminals than talk to a bunch of kids about bullying and the-" he arced his hands through the air "-magic of friendship." His comment earned himself a punch from his partner, who didn't hold back in her excitement.

"Are you kidding!? I always looked forwards to the police visit! It was like a dream come true, I got to meet _actual_ officers, and operate an _actual_ police cruiser!" Nick nursed his hip, already thinking of how many blueberries the bruise could get him through masterful guilt tripping. It was becoming harder and harder, she was becoming resistant to his wily charms.

"Yeah, that sounds like you."

"And now _I_ get to inspire more kids to be like _me!_ " Judy puffed out her chest, trying to look powerful under the fluorescent light.

"As much as I would like to describe exactly how I feel about you right now, we should actually go." Judy gathered herself.

"You're right, excitement comes later, right now we have work to do."


End file.
